


Out of the Woodworks

by thedarkbakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Tenzo, mention of human experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkbakura/pseuds/thedarkbakura
Summary: Having been part of Team Ro for awhile, Tenzo has grown to respect Kakashi greatly--enough so to trust him when he suddenly presents himself while returning to Konoha from a mission.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to get back into writing fanfiction again. I live for KakaYama and I am a bit rusty at writing fanfiction for Naruto. I hope you like it. I might add more to this. We shall see.   
> Also I BS'd a random ANBU agent. Pay him no mind~

To be in the ANBU, statuses were taken into heavy regard. Much of the ANBU black ops members were Betas as having no scent was crucial to espionage-heavy missions. However, Alphas were also high in the ANBU ranks when they exhibited a tight control over their scents. Suppressors and scent blockers were developed for the ANBU to use as need be. Very few Omegas were allowed into the ANBU black ops, and if they were, they were heavily monitored. Those approaching heat were benched until their scents were back under control. The best Omega ANBU tended to be the ones who were unable to produce pups or go through heats as it was taboo for an Omega to willingly want sterilization. 

Tenzo was a Beta by nature. At least, he thought he was and examinations from medic-nin before joining the ANBU did not tell him otherwise. If he was anything else before Orochimaru’s experiments, he had no recollection and no records existed to state differently. He was highly skilled in the black ops and wound up working alongside Hound, their captain with a notorious history and renowned for his copy-jutsu. Tenzo would not admit it out loud, but he heavily looked up to the slightly older captain. While most tended to be afraid of the last Hatake, Tenzo could not help but be drawn to Hound. He taught him much, and he greatly respected him, even if Kakashi grew weary of him being so formal with him. 

They went through mission after mission together. This current mission, however, was going differently. It was supposed to be an espionage mission and they held crucial information, yet they still wound up fighting guards when it was discovered one of them had a chakra detection jutsu strong enough to detect the ANBU stifling their own. Tenzo used a substantial amount of chakra in not only assisting his teammates, but trying to get away. So, he assumed the way he was feeling was due to his chakra reserves running low. He was dizzy and he tried his best to catch up with his teammates when he fell behind, only to lose his footing and slip from the trees. 

One of the other team members, Hawk, fell back to assist with his fallen teammate. The mask obscured his features, but it did next to nothing to the scent that was coming from his comrade. “Hound!” he called. “We should set up camp.”

Kakashi paused and turned to face them. “We are due by dawn tomorrow. If we set up camp now, we will be late.” While Kakashi himself hardly cared about being prompt, Hound was a different story. He did not like it. Quickly, he jumped to their side and looked to Tenzo. “Is it your chakra?” he asked without taking a moment to scent him. 

Tenzo could only shake his head. His face was flush and a thin sheen of sweat was coming down his forehead. He panted and fidgeted with the sleeves on his arms as clothing was burning his skin. “No, I don’t know…” He whispered. 

“He’s presenting, sir.” Hawk answered for him. 

“Presenting?” Kakashi repeated. The Hokage was going to kill them. That was impossible. How could the medic-nin miss this? He tensed and looked to Hawk. “Set up camp with the others and start a fire. We’ll camp tonight while I decide what we need to do.” 

Hawk nodded and dispersed to convene with the others to set up camp as he was told, leaving Tenzo to Kakashi. Tenzo grunted as he tried to get to his feet, but finding his legs were shaky. He resorted to giving up and sitting. “You don’t need me slowing you down, senpai. I’ll be fine.”

“No you won’t.” Kakashi responded firmly as he knelt beside him, careful about the distance. He moved his Hound mask to sit on the side of his head to see him more clearly. Thankfully, the mask he wore over his face helped with preventing his Alpha side from losing it. He had better control over himself, typically, but while on a mission—this situation was far from ideal. “Your body has yet to go through a heat; it’s going to be hell for you for the next three days, at the very least.”

The newly –presenting Omega shuddered as he pushed his sleeves down. “So what am I supposed to do?”

Kakashi sighed. “We see if our friend here has an injection in his pack to help stop your heat for a little bit, giving us enough time to get back to the village. For now, we’ll get you situated in a tent.” 

Tenzo’s body was on fire as his inner Omega yearned for an Alpha. While Kakashi was the closest one, his scent was obscured and it was doing him almost no favors. This was dangerous and he knew that. Should any enemies, especially Alphas, be nearby, they were targets. No amount of scent blockers would be enough in this situation. “It hurts, senpai.”

“I know. You need to hang in there, Tenzo.” He murmured softly as he looked toward the others. One of the tents was already set up, so he effortlessly picked Tenzo up to carry him there and help him get comfortable—or as comfortable as he could given their circumstances. “Hawk!” he called. 

The other Alpha slid in when he was called almost immediately. “Yes, sir?”

“Check our supplies and see if we have any emergency blockers.” 

Hawk quickly grabbed his pack and sifted through their medical supplies. Unfortunately, anything having to do with dealing with a sudden Omega presenting and slipping into heat was not among their supplies. “I’m sorry, Hound, it doesn’t seem like we have anything of the sort. We do have rations and plenty of water though.” He said sheepishly.

“It’ll do for now. I’ll handle Tenzo. Try to keep an eye open for any enemies tonight; we’re out in the open here. It might be best for tents to be at a slight distance.” 

“I’ll let the others know.” He nodded respectfully and slipped away. 

Tenzo leaned back and shifted uncomfortably. He had already discarded the sleeves and armor he wore on his arms and carelessly tossed aside his mask and forehead protector. “Kakashi-senpai…are you going to take care of me?” he wondered.”

“I’ll do my best.” Kakashi smiled slightly. 

~ ~ ~

Tenzo’s condition worsened as the night progressed. He was lucky that he was able to eat and drink something while he was still in his right mind or else he would be feeling the repercussions later. He was writhing in his tent, clothes forgotten about and tossed into a heap in the corner. Kakashi was sitting outside the tent in front of the fire while he tried his best to focus on anything but the Omega crying for relief. The scent of Omega in heat was not as strong as it would be had he not have had the mask over his nose and mouth. Still, it affected him as his inner beast was screaming at him to go in there and ease the Omega, knot him, and calm him down. He sighed in unease and shifted as his pants were incredibly uncomfortable at this point. 

“Kakashi-senpai…Alpha…” A whimper escaped from the tent, making Kakashi bristle. “Need you.” 

He cursed under his breath and caved, slipping into the tent as he told himself just to check on him. That was a mistake. If he wasn’t already bombarded with Omega scent, it hit him worse being this close to him. Tenzo’s whole body was flush and coated in sweat. Slick stuck to his thighs and made it very clear to the Alpha in an obscene way just how hot and ready the Omega was. “Tenzo.” He whispered. 

The brown-haired Omega reached out for him, wanting to tug him down. “Help me, please.” He begged. “It burns. I-I need your knot.” Tears stung his eyes and it was clear to Kakashi how hard the Omega was trying to hold himself together. 

Kakashi wet his lips and moved close to Tenzo, closing the distance as he leaned in to hold him. “I’ve got you.” He assured him as he tugged down his mask. Immediately, he was hit with a barrage of Omega pheromones. It made his teeth ache as Alpha fangs sharpened with the promise of biting into an unclaimed Omega. He paused for a moment, trying to get himself together before their lips clashed together. He kissed Tenzo deeply, gently as he coaxed the younger male onto his back. The brunette complied as he kissed Kakashi back sloppily. It was clear he had not really done this before and that just made him that much more enticing to Kakashi’s inner Alpha. 

Tenzo’s hands roamed Kakashi’s body, feeling where he could so that he could hastily tug off Kakashi’s clothes. What mattered the most were his pants so he could have access to his Alpha cock. Kakashi shifted to help him in kicking off pants and underwear, giving the Omega access to wrap his hand around it as they kissed. “Alpha.” He whined, stroking Kakashi’s thick cock. 

“Slow down a little, or this will hurt.” He whispered gently as he kissed along his jaw. With his free hand, he slipped two fingers between Tenzo’s legs to tease his entrance. The Omega was dripping with slick and his hole made a wet sound as Kakashi swirled his fingers around his rim. Tenzo whimpered in response, his entrance twitching beneath his fingers. “Patience.” Kakashi whispered again. 

As Kakashi teased him, Tenzo’s leg’s fell open for him. Every nerve in his body was on fire. Every touch, every sound was overwhelming him. All he could consciously think about was having an Alpha pop a knot inside of him and fill him up. He whined and pleaded for Kakashi to get on with it and suddenly arched his back when Kakashi’s deft fingers slipped inside of his wet entrance. “Ah—S-Senpai!” he keened as he writhed on the sleeping mat beneath him, hands scrambling to grab something before deciding to settle on Kakashi’s shoulders. 

Skilled fingers wriggled and curled inside of Tenzo, stretching him just a bit more to accommodate the burn that will come with the stretch of an Alpha cock entering him. “Shh—you don’t want anyone else out there to react, do you.” 

The younger male nodded and dug fingers into his shoulder. “I need it. I want it so bad, Alpha.” 

“I know, Tenzo.” Kakashi whispered sweetly as he withdrew his fingers to press the head of his cock against his entrance. “Breathe for me.” He urged as he pushed into him slowly. 

There was a drawn out cry from Tenzo, both in pain from the burn of the stretch and in relief of an Alpha finally giving him what his body so desperately craved. His legs curled around Kakashi’s torso lazily and his hips shifted so he could comfortably receive Kakashi’s thrusts. His cock was erect and hard against his belly, throbbing and dripping. He ached for the Alpha to touch him there too, but he was content with the feeling of being filled up by an Alpha’s cock and the promise of a knot. 

When he felt as though Tenzo had adjusted enough, Kakashi finally canted his hips forward into Tenzo, making him whine which each movement. The silver-haired shinobi let out curses here and there and groaned into Tenzo’s neck. He almost wanted to use his sharingan to capture images of this moment forever, but part of him felt that was almost too intrusive. Fucking his subordinate in the middle of the woods, during a return mission, during heat was already everything he should not be doing right now. However, his instincts were in overdrive more than his logic was—so he ignored it all to continue fucking the needy Omega beneath him. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin, pleased whines of an Omega, and nearly animalistic grunts from the Alpha filled the tent. At one point, Kakashi took Tenzo’s untouched cock in his hand to stroke it in time with his movements. The poor Omega was absolutely drunk on pheromones. It did not take him that much longer for his back to arch and come with a shout. His body tensed and squeezed Kakashi’s cock tightly as cum spurted between them, coating Kakashi’s hand and Tenzo’s belly. “S-Senpai…” he whispered sheepishly at the mess.”

“Maa, don’t worry about it.” Kakashi smiled and kissed him as he moved his hips faster. His knot was already thickening and he moved harder into him as he chased his own orgasm. The Omega beneath him wriggled from the knot swelling inside him, making him shudder as the two were connected. Kakashi nosed at the Omega’s neck, tempted to bite down on his bonding site, but he knew better than to do so without permission. He was supposed to take care of Tenzo, not claim him. Once the knot took hold, Kakashi moved so the two of them could lay on the sleeping mat comfortably. “How do you feel?”

Tenzo mumbled incoherently, but nothing that sounded like a complaint. The Omega leaned into Kakashi’s strong chest, comfortable in his arms. “Alpha.” He murmured softly. His mind was still a haze, his skin still burned and he was an absolute mess of sweat, slick, and cum. No doubt Kakashi was going to have to be the one to take care of clean up if this was to continue for the next three days. 

Unfortunately, Kakashi did not have time to take care of an Omega for three days in the woods. 

~ ~ ~

Once Kakashi’s knot had gone down, he pulled out of the sleeping Omega carefully and went to put his pants on. He did not have much time to do this. He and the rest of his squad were vulnerable out here and he carried sensitive information. That and a newly presented Omega would easily be snatched up by enemy Alphas to be used however they pleased. He’d be damned to let that happen to a teammate. He sifted through supplies and found a tranquilizer in case they needed to take a prisoner. Holding the needle in his palm, he weighed his options. They were a day or so out of Konoha and were already running late. He still had the stamina and supposed he had the strength to carry an unconscious Tenzo. It was painfully clear that Tenzo was going nowhere like this, so he had to get him back safely. This was the best option to bring home the Omega without leaving him exposed. 

“I’m sorry, Tenzo.” He murmured as he injected the Omega with the potent tranquilizer and put him into a far deeper sleep.


	2. Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now safely in Konoha, Tenzo deals with experiencing heat for the first time with Kakashi, having been assigned to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter was meant to be a one shot and I had friends demand I add more. So have more!

When Tenzo woke up, his senses felt muddled. Everything was in overdrive. The slightest rustle of his sheets felt like sandpaper against his skin. He felt like his heartbeat and breaths were the loudest sound in the room. He swore he could smell everything from the sweat on his brow to the soap in the bathroom nearby. 

Wait—bathroom, sheets, bed…

He took a moment to recall where he was to figure out he was back in his home at the village. That could not be right. The last thing he remembered was running in the woods with the rest of his team. Right? His head hurt trying to think about it and he sat up, thinking he should probably shower and change. 

“Maa, you probably should not move too much too soon.” 

Tenzo turned his head to the source of the voice to see Kakashi lazily sitting in a chair across the room with a book in his hand. “Kakashi-senpai? What happened?”

He raised a singular brow and let out a weary sigh. “You don’t remember? You presented. We had to knock you out in order to bring you to Konoha safely.” He paused and looked away from Tenzo for a moment. “And I got assigned to watch over you. As an Alpha.”

Tenzo pressed his lips together, trying to recall everything. “So what’s going to happen now?”

“Considering the medicine has yet to wear off, you need to hydrate, eat, and rest as much as you can.” Kakashi advised. “You’re presenting later than most Omegas and, therefore, going so long without a heat is going to be a lot for you.” 

“So the heat was only stopped temporarily? And if you’re assigned as my Alpha—that means…”

“Exactly that.” Kakashi answered bluntly. “Do you have any objections?”

“Well, no, exactly.” Tenzo stated as his face flushed, both from embarrassment and the warmth circulating his body. “It’s just, this was not how I pictured this—at all.” He admitted. “I thought I was just going to be a Beta my whole life. Though, I don’t know if I’m ready to have kids and the like.” 

Kakashi only nodded as he spoke in understanding. “We don’t get to pick these things, unfortunately. As far as kids go, I guess we’ll figure it out if and when that obstacle arrives.” He said as he got up to hand him a bottle of water. “Drink. You’re going to need it.”

~ ~ ~  
When Tenzo was warned that the heat was going to be rough, he still underestimated just how bad it was going to be for a newly awakened Omega. The warmth the circulated his body calmly now felt like fire burning through him. Clothes were already long forgotten as they would have uncomfortable stuck to his sweaty body. Thank goodness for Kakashi being near, holding him as the heat came in one wave crashing over him. The scent of an Alpha made it that much more bearable and it comforted him.

“Kakashi-senpai…” Tenzo whimpered against him.

“I know.” He murmured as he shifted to get his clothes off. There was no point having them now since Tenzo’s heat was continuing and he was going to be like this for the next few days. How long exactly was hard to say as it depended on the Omega. He also did not expect to lay with an Omega so soon, but it was also not uncommon for Alphas in the village to be assigned to unmated Omegas. As much as he cared about Tenzo, he saw this as a mission. 

Once Kakashi was exposed, Tenzo latched onto him to attack him with needy kisses. His body was on fire and the presence of an Alpha alone was not enough. He needed more. He needed his knot. He kissed up his covered neck to pull down Kakashi’s mask with his teeth. “Alpha.” He whispered before their lips clashed in a sloppy kiss from Tenzo. 

Kakashi did his best to guide Tenzo. He kissed him back as he wrangled off the rest of his clothes and kicked aside a blanket his foot got tangled in. Tenzo’s cock was hard and dripping against Kakashi’s abdomen, red and aching to be touch. He pulled away from the kiss to breathe and press a gentle kiss on the brunette’s forehead. “Easy.” He whispered as he took his cock in hand to stroke slowly. “What will feel best for you?” he asked Tenzo while giving his cock a few gentle pumps. 

The Omega shuddered in his touch, dark almond eyes looked up at him, pleading for more. “I-I can get on my knees?” he offered. It was a basic, instinctual position. Something about it felt right to take an Alpha. “Please?” He pushed Kakashi’s forgotten hitai-ate off his forehead, revealing both of his eyes to him. 

The silver-haired shinobi nodded and guided Tenzo onto his knees. He would be lying if he said the sight alone did not turn him on that much more. As much as he treated this like a mission, he could not deny that Tenzo was desirable, even that much more as an Omega. He chased away the thought. No use letting personal feelings get in the way right now. He settled behind him and kissed down the Omega’s spine, humming when he shuddered beneath him with each kiss. He ran his hands along Tenzo’s thighs and up to his ass, giving his cheeks a light squeeze.

“Don’t tease, senpai.” Tenzo mumbled as he squirmed. His muscles tensed lightly and he heard Kakashi mutter when slick dribbled out of him from his movements. 

“Fuck.” Kakashi whispered and ran a thumb between Tenzo’s cheeks, pushing it inside just enough to draw out a moan from the Omega beneath him. “Can’t help it when you look like this.” He commented lightly to ease him. “I’m going to go in, ok?”

There was hardly any protest coming from the Omega. He gripped the sheets and took a breath to relax in preparation. Tenzo did not recall having slept with Kakashi before, so he was not sure what to prepare for until Kakashi slowly pushed his thick cock inside of him. The sensation was indescribable, in a good way. The connection was something his inner Omega was absolutely starving for. A needy whimper escaped him and he pressed his forehead into his forearm, causing him to shift his hips back against Kakashi. “Alpha—fuck me, knot me…” he begged. 

Kakashi gripped Tenzo’s hips and gave them a squeeze. Talking was not exactly something he anticipated on doing, so he remained focused on what felt good. In the back of his head, he still regarded this as a mission, but he quickly forgot about that the more instinct took over him. Sheer Alpha power took hold as he thrust into Tenzo exactly the way he was begging for. When he cried for it to be harder, he complied. Each time he moved in just the right way, he repeated the movement to further drive Tenzo closer to the edge. Kakashi would deny himself enjoying this as much as he wanted, but was helpless to ignore instinct. It was not too much longer until Kakashi made Tenzo squeeze around him deliciously from an orgasm that was just enough to drive him into his own climax. The base of his cock swelled, indicating his knot forming, and Kakashi held onto Tenzo’s hips firmly as he shoved himself deep inside of Tenzo. Sated, Tenzo fell into the bed almost immediately. His legs felt like jelly and his arms ached from holding himself up. Kakashi guided him to his side so that they may lay together comfortably. 

“Feel better?” Kakashi asked after a moment’s silence. 

Tenzo had a difficult moment forming a coherent sentence and settled for humming his satisfaction. He was filled up nicely and completely enveloped in an Alpha’s scent. He could get used to this. “Good,” he managed. “For a first.” 

Kakashi kissed the back of his neck. “Of many.” He chuckled as he draped an arm over him. “Rest for now. You’re not completely out of the woods yet.”

The brown-haired shinobi shifted beneath him, moaning a bit when his movements reminded him of Kakashi still buried deep inside him. “Thank you…senpai.” He whispered before he drifted off.


End file.
